cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Earth States
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} United Earth States is a growing, developing, and new nation at 3 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of United Earth States work diligently to produce Lumber and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons United Earth States will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within United Earth States to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. United Earth States allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. United Earth States believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. United Earth States will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The United Earth States was founded in 1948 to unite the crumbling world, however, they weren't very large and lacked the resources. Until recently, the UES was just merely a nation along with thousands of others on Bob. ---- 1948-1953: The First Secretary General was the founder of the UES, Not done yet ---- 1999-2010: The last Secretary General promised that their nation would be glourious, and prosperous in the ever changing world. The people belived in him and trusted him, yet they had no idea of the hardships to come. The days passed by and the people couldn't wait any longer. So the people asked the government where and when the changes were. The government didn't answer so the people stared to go on strike. The Secretary General was enraged so he called out the Army and ruined life in UES. One worker started a movement to stop the Sec. and his forces marched to the Capital and knocked down the doors and imprisoned the Sec.. That same man who over-threw the Sec. is the current Secretary General. To this day, 9-13 is celebrated as Independence day. Military The Military forces of the United Earth States are small at the time. *230 Soilders Culture The International setting is the birthplace for a vairiety of things and celebrations. The cuisine is a very diverse set and everyone loves to share their recipies which integrates all aspects of UES life. The art is a collection of old world art that was gathered before the war in which Bob was formed. Government The UES consists of nine government agencies. They are listed in order of importance. *The United Earth States Secretary Department *The United Earth States Security Council *The United Earth States Public Council *The Department of The Enviroment *The Department of History *The Department of Education *The Department of Sanitation *The Department of Traffic *The Department of Establishments News *9-13: Independence Day